Adeus danna
by KelL-chan
Summary: •O dia corria normalmente, ou nem tão normalmente assim, já que Sasori não via Deidara o dia inteiro. Onde o loiro teria se metido?• •Primeira SasoDei• •Yaoi Fluffy•


Bom, essa é a segunda fic que eu posto aqui °-° E a minha primeira SasoDei xD

Aviso: O Deidara tá meio... fofo (xD) na fic. Bom, vão entender quando lerem, ora u.ú

Aviso²: Eu sei que o Tobi só aparece depois que o Sasori morre, mas vocês vão ver os dois na mesma fic sempre que lerem uma fic minha n.n

* * *

**Adeus Danna...**

O dia lá fora estava tão bonito que era impossível não sair para dar uma volta no jardim, como estavam na primavera aquele lugar se tornara muito agradável, tinha belas flores e uma brisa suave. Admirava o céu, sentado em baixo de uma árvore de cerejeira que ficava bem próximo a casa, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, o canto de pássaros chamou a sua atenção, olhou para eles, que estavam em um galho da árvore. Suspirou entediado, fechando os olhos.

"Cadê o Deidara?" – si perguntou Sasori, abrindo os olhos novamente – "Ah, devo estar maluco, ele me irrita... Mas não o vi o dia todo, onde será que se meteu aquela besta?".

Levantou-se devagar, passou a mão nos curtos cabelos ruivos e passou a caminhar de volta para casa. Quase chegando encontrou um alguém deitado entre as flores, parecia estar tão entediado quanto ele, o sobretudo preto não deixava dúvidas que era um de seus companheiros, e a máscara laranja menos ainda.

- Sasori-senpai. – disse Tobi alegremente, se sentado – Viu o Deidara-senpai? Tobi quer falar com ele.

- Pensei que estava com você. – disse Sasori, ergueu a sobrancelha, Tobi suspirou e deitou-se novamente, o ruivo voltou a caminhar – Se você o ver diga pra me procurar.

- Hai, Sasori-senpai. – confirmou, olhando as costas do outro que se afastava cada vez mais.

Sasori subiu o degrau de madeira e olhou para o lado, Hidan e Kakuzu estavam lá na varanda, Hidan ria de algo, pareciam estar se divertindo, o ruivo franziu a testa ao ver aquela cena tão estranha e adentrou na casa sacudindo levemente a cabeça em sinal de negação, mas na verdade só estava afastando pensamentos. Itachi, Kisame e Zetsu jogavam poker sentados no chão, no meio da sala, conversavam sobre algo que nem se deu ao trabalho de escutar. Procurou mais um pouco e encontrou Pein e Konan na cozinha, provavelmente preparavam o jantar. Passou alguns segundos de pé procurando pelo loiro, mas como não achou se aproximou dos rapazes e ficou observando o jogo.

- Quer jogar? – perguntou Kisame, depois de alguns minutos, os outros olharam para ele, só então notando o ruivo.

- Não. – respondeu Sasori, continuou observando – Viram o...

- Não vi o Deidara o dia todo. – disse Itachi, não precisava ouvir o fim da pergunta, era óbvio que o ruivo procurava pelo parceiro.

- Eu também não o vi, até estranhei isso. – disse Zetsu, levantou a cabeça e olhou Sasori – Ele é sempre tão tagarela.

- Então tá, obrigado. – sussurrou Sasori, envolto em pensamentos.

O ruivo saiu da sala e subiu as escadas até o segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos, destrancou a porta e entrou no cômodo, não era nada aconchegante, tinha que admitir, mas seria estranho que o líder lhes desse um quarto com as paredes pintadas, camas confortáveis e belos móveis, até porque não tinham tanto dinheiro assim. Sentou-se em sua cama abrindo a capa, curvou-se com as mãos na cabeça, odiava ter que admitir, mas estava ficando preocupado.

- Ah, que idiotice, o Deidara pode ser novo, mas ele sabe cuidar do próprio nariz. – disse Sasori a si mesmo, jogou-se na cama – A menos que ele se meta em alguma confusão, o que é quase certo vindo daquele loiro baka... Sasori, pára de se preocupar com ele. – ordenou a si mesmo.

Fechou os olhos quando percebeu que não adiantava tentar não se preocupar, virou-se abraçando o travesseiro e ficou alguns minutos concentrado em seus pensamentos. Abriu os olhos e deu de cara com um envelope, não estava ali antes, nunca recebia cartas, como todos ali, de quem seria? O que seria? Só ia saber se abrisse. Xingou-se por estar se fazendo perguntas tão idiotas e se sentou, pegando o envelope.

"Sasori-no-danna". – leu em pensamento, o único que o chamava assim era Deidara, sentiu algo estranho quando leu seu nome, não sabia o que era, mas era como se tivessem aberto um buraco em seu peito – "Porque o Deidara me escreveu uma carta?".

Analisou o envelope antes de abri-lo, tinha uma péssima intuição. Julgando pelo volume e peso parecia ter várias páginas, tinha sido mal colado e tinha um adesivo torto em forma coração, estranhou o adesivo, mas vindo do Deidara esperava qualquer coisa, também notou que em certos pontos o papel era mais fino, como se tivessem deixado cair gotas nele.

- Abre logo. – disse Sasori a si mesmo e, como se suas mãos obedecessem, ele abriu o envelope e passou a ler:

"_Querido Danna..._

_Se estiver lendo isso deve ser meu danna, caso não seja, eu escrevi muito bem "Sasori-no-danna" do lado de fora, então larga essa carta agora que não te interessa, un!"..._

- Com certeza é do Deidara. – disse Sasori, com um sorriso.

_"Desculpe por isso Danna, mas não quero que mais ninguém leia, então peço que quando ler queime ou algo do tipo, por favor. Bem, por onde começar?... Acho que dizendo "Adeus", estou partindo danna, já devo estar distante, estou escrevendo agora de madrugada, vou partir logo depois, não pergunte como fiz pra deixar a carta aí, é realmente complicado. Vou lhe explicar, não se preocupe (isso se estiver se preocupando, tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso)."..._

Sasori parou de ler, sentindo um soco no estômago, como assim partindo? Sem avisar nada, sem pedir a opinião dos outros, sem perguntar a ele se permitiria que ele partisse... Mas porque não permitiria? Deidara é apenas seu companheiro, ou será que não? Voltou seus olhos a carta e continuou a ler, ainda tinha muita coisa escrita ali.

_"Sasori-danna, nem sei como te dizer isso, nem vou dizer, quero que você entenda por se mesmo. Estou partindo por sua causa, não agüento mais essa situação, agüentei mais até do que achei que conseguiria... Você não deve saber, mas sua indiferença sempre me magoou, e muito danna, às vezes até chorava por isso. Cansei de sofrer, sofrer por você, sofrer por algo impossível, nunca vou ser feliz estando perto de você, não do modo que você me trata. Caso ainda não tenha entendido, vou explicar, tenho tanta coisa pra dizer... Engraçado, escrever é bem mais fácil, tentei dizer isso várias vezes e nunca consegui._

_Vou começar por algo bem simples. Lembra do dia dos namorados desse ano? É, pra você deve ter sido divertido rir da minha cara junto aos outros. Estava emburrado, lembra? O Itachi ficou zoando dizendo que eu estava com raiva porque não tinha namorada, mas na verdade não era esse o problema. Pra você entender vou falar de dois dias antes. Eu estava tão animado, saí dizendo que ia dar uma volta, mas eu fui comprar algo pra você, danna. Passei o dia todo procurando, meus pés já estavam doendo muito, mas eu não desisti, alguma coisa tinha que ser boa o bastante, mas o problema era que eu achava que nada era bom o bastante pra você. Quando já era noite e eu estava pra desisti achei uma coisa que você podia gostar, cheguei até a perguntar para a moça da loja, ela disse que 'ela' iria adorar, eu quase ri dela. Bem, eu voltei e escondi no meu quarto, você deve estar se dizendo: "Mas eu não ganhei nada", vou dizer o porque. No outro dia eu fui te procurar, o achei sentado no sofá, lendo um livro, cheguei por trás e te abracei, ainda cindo o seu perfume suave... Que raiva me dá de mim mesmo por ter entendi tudo errado, fui tão ingênuo, tão infantil, achei que estava aceitando meu carinho, mas você estava sendo apenas... Você. Nunca rejeitou e nem nunca correspondeu, eu sempre tentava te agradar, chegava quando estava cabisbaixo, te abraçava, pedia pra sair comigo, dizia que precisava de sua atenção e que sentia sua falta às vezes, mas você nunca respondia, achava que era porque era tímido, mas você simplesmente estava me ignorando."..._

Essa parte da carta estava tão borrada que Sasori quase não conseguiu ler, agora sabia por que o papel parecia ter sido respingado, certamente Deidara estava chorando enquanto escrevia. O ruivo mal podia acreditar, estava confuso, muito confuso. Quando foi que deixou a situação sair do controle? Desde quando Deidara sentia isso? Tinha sido idiota a ponto de não ter notado, estava furioso com sigo mesmo. "Sasori baka", repetia em pensamento, deixando que uma lágrima solitária rolasse em seu rosto inexpressivo, mas que queria dizer várias coisas. Fechou os olhos contendo as lágrimas e os abriu novamente, voltando a ler.

_"Voltando ao que eu dizia, lhe abracei e sorri, você fez como se eu não estivesse ali, mas eu não liguei, lhe soltei e fui pra sua frente, perguntei se você gostaria de ganhar alguma coisa, só pra saber se eu tinha acertado no presente. O que você disse eu nunca vou esquecer, doeu muito, e ainda dói admito, com certeza você não lembra, mas você abaixou o livro e me olhou com seus olhos avermelhados tão bonitos, nem liguei pra sua cara de bravo, eu estava muito, muito feliz, acho que tão feliz quando o Tobi na loja de brinquedos. Você disse em voz fria e insensível: 'Uma vida sem você nela'. Eu quase chorei ali mesmo, mas consegui me agüentar até chegar no quarto, me tranquei lá o dia todo, pensando no que você disse, acredite ou não eu pensei seriamente eu sair dali naquele momento e dar o que você pediu, pensei melhor, mas no final acabei indo embora mesmo. É por isso que ando distante de você, não sei se percebeu, já que nunca repara em mim, mas eu andei te evitando depois desse dia, a ficha tinha caído, você não gostava de mim._

_Lembro de outra coisa que você fez, ou melhor, não fez, e me magoou, foi antes disso, no meu primeiro ano de Akatsuki, você ainda estava raivoso pelo Orochimaru e não falava muito comigo, mas ainda assim era o mais próximo de mim na organização. Era meu aniversário, eu nem estava ligando pra isso, tinha certeza que ninguém sabia, só que quando acordei vi que não, talvez eles tenham esse carinho por mim por eu ser o caçula, como o Hidan sempre diz pra me xingar, talvez não, talvez eles só gostem de mim. Bem, não tinham presentes, mas cada um me deixou um tipo de homenagem em um cartaz. O Kisame escreveu um texto cômico, depois de um tempo eu percebi que ele estava me xingando, mesmo no final desejando "feliz aniversário", acredito que ele estava brincando, sempre teve um senso de humor meio estranho, o Tobi deve ter pegado aquilo de uma revista, mas eu gostei mesmo assim, até o Kakuzu e o Hidan escreveram, foram meio grossos, mas escreveram de qualquer jeito, o chefe até me elogiou, a Konan foi muito fofa e o Itachi fez por merecer o titulo de "irmão mais velho" que eu dei pra ele, o Zetsu também me escreveu, e cada cartaz tinha uma foto minha com um deles, você sabe como eu adoro fotos. Eu procurei pelo seu cartaz, mas não estava ali, quando eu desci pra cozinha perguntei por que você não tinha escrito nada, mas você nem respondeu, simplesmente saiu dali."..._

"Nossa, isso faz tanto tempo..." – pensou Sasori, tirando os olhos da carta – "Não acredito que ele levou isso a sério, achei tão idiota a idéia de fazer cartazes, o Deidara não era especial, nós não fazíamos nada assim pra nenhum, porque faríamos pra ele? Talvez... Talvez eu só estivesse com ciúmes, nunca tive a atenção que ele tinha, nunca dei a ele a atenção que os outros davam... Devia ter dado mais atenção ao loiro".

_"Bem, acho que é isso. Caso você ainda não tenha notado (sabe, você sempre foi tão bobo com essas coisas danna, antes eu achava meigo, mas depois se tornou irritante), eu te amo, te amo mesmo, de verdade, não é como aquelas pessoas que chegam pra outra e simplesmente dizem 'te amo' pra agradar, até porque shinobis não podem amar, como o Pein diz, mas eu amo, e sempre vou te amar, mesmo estando longe, mesmo sem poder te ver. Vou tentar recomeçar uma vida, sem você nela, espero que esteja feliz, conseguiu o que queria, não estou mais na sua vida. Vou acreditando que você vai sentir minha falta, mesmo que não seja verdade, quero ir com essa lembrança. Sasori-danna, o homem frio, porém doce e delicado, que acha que a arte é algo eterno e belo... Un, não vou te dizer que não concordo, pois você sabe disso, e não quero discutir por carta._

_Quero te pedir um favor, diga adeus aos outros por mim, são como minha família, e sempre vão ser. Que coisa estranha para um cara como eu dizer, não acha? Mas eu sou assim, mesmo não parecendo. Tenho o Itachi como um irmão mais velho, o Hidan, Kakuzu e Zetsu como o trio de tios chatos, o Tobi como um primo irritante e Pein e Konan como meus pais, você deve achar isso ridículo, e é, quem sabe esteja se perguntando onde se encaixa nessa família. Você é aquela pessoa que eu sempre olho com outros olhos, tenho como sendo da família, mas nem sequer me nota._

_Agora tenho que ir, meus soluços estão altos demais e não quero acordá-los, bem... Adeus, o dia já vai clarear e eu ainda não parti. Até nunca mais, danna. Ah e caso você não saiba, eu te considero o maior artista que eu já conheci, sua arte é linda. Adeus caro danna, meu danna..._

_Do Deidara, un"._

Sasori tinha uma das mãos na boca, abafando os soluços, enquanto relia algumas partes da carta, as lágrimas molhando seu belo rosto, sentia as pernas tremerem. Levantou em um pulo e correu até a porta, a abriu e olhou a porta do quarto à frente, bem na sua frente estava o quarto do loiro, tinha seu nome escrito, em baixo estava riscado "Art is a BANG, un!". Sorriu ao lembrar do dia em que Deidara riscara a porta e Pein lhe passou um sermão, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu ao pensar que podia nunca mais ouvir aquela voz, nunca mais sentir aquele perfume suave, ou ouvi-lo reclamar de algo.

Deu alguns passos e pôs a mão na maçaneta, torcendo pra que quando abrisse aquela porta o loiro exclamasse "Danna!", e pulasse em seu pescoço. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, o quarto estava em ordem, impossível, aquele quarto sempre esteve tão desarrumado, com argila para todos os lados, roupas jogadas, esculturas descorando o lugar... Agora estava limpo, sem esculturas, sem roupas, parecia que o loiro nunca havia estado ali.

- Não... Ele não pode ter ido. – sussurrou Sasori, amassando a carta na mão, correu até o armário e o abriu, vazio, foi até o banheiro, abriu o armário, também vazio, olhou em cada centímetro do quarto, era como se Deidara nunca tivesse existido – Deidara...

Sasori andou até a cama, passou a mão pelos lençóis e se deitou ali, sentindo o cheiro do loiro, ele tinha estado ali, é claro que tinha, a cama tinha o seu perfume. Chorou pela perda do parceiro, mais uma vez estava só, olhou a carta e viu um pequeno "PS" escrito lá em baixo.

_"PS: Caso queira saber o que ia ganhar, está no meu guarda-roupa, na última gaveta. Acho que já estou trazendo lembranças demais para uma vida"._

O ruivo levantou, limpando o rosto com a manga da capa, sentou-se no chão na frente do guarda-roupa e abriu a gaveta. Uma pequena caixinha de madeira, feita artesanalmente, muito detalhada. Pegou a caixa com as duas mãos, era tão delicada que parecia que ia quebrar ao seu toque. Abriu a tampa e um pequeno boneco de madeira surgiu, acenando, não como aquelas bailarinas de porta-jóias, mas esse parecia ter vida. Sentou-se e não se mexeu mais, Sasori abriu uma gaveta minúscula dentro na caixinha e puxou uma corrente prateada, onde havia as letras "S" e "D" entrelaçadas dentro de um coração.

O ruivo apertou a corrente na mão e sentiu mais uma lágrima rolar em seu rosto, lembrando de todos os momentos que viveu com o parceiro, tentando imaginar um dia sem ver o sorridente loiro lhe abraçar e exclamar seu nome, fazendo os outros rirem... Mas o que podia fazer?

Abriu os olhos e levantou, tinha um olhar decidido, pôs o colar no pescoço e guardou a caixinha dentro do bolso da capa, correu para seu quarto e se abaixou para abrir a gaveta, jogou tudo para o alto, procurando algo. Achou uma foto e pôs no bolso, saiu correndo dali, gritando o nome dos outros, enquanto descia as escadas.

- O que foi, Sasori? – perguntou Hidan, vendo os olhos vermelhos do outro que corria até a porta, a abriu e voltou-se para os outros.

- O Deidara foi embora. – respondeu Sasori.

- Como assim foi embora? – perguntou Pein, se aproximando.

- Foi embora, fugiu, mandou dizer adeus a vocês, mas foi embora. – disse Sasori, com as mãos nos cabelos – Vou trazê-lo de volta, vão ajudar?

O silêncio reinou na sala depois disso, ninguém se pronunciou, apenas se entreolhavam uma vez por outra.

- Não vão ajudar? – perguntou Sasori – Ele gostava muito de vocês, e vocês não vão ajudar a trazê-lo de volta?

- E o anel? – perguntou Pein, só agora lembrando disso.

- Anel? Você está mais preocupado com a porra do anel do que com o Deidara? – perguntou Sasori, em um grito, avançou em direção ao líder – O garoto gostava de vocês, ele amava vocês, e é assim que retribuem? Se preocupando com aquele anel estúpido?

- Controle-se Sasori! – exclamou Pein, o empurrou – Não vou deixar que falte com respeito só porque perdeu mais um parceiro.

- É diferente agora! – gritou Sasori, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem - Se fosse o Kisame, ou o Hidan, ou até a Konan? Vocês não iam atrás?

- Ele tem razão. – disse Itachi, olhou Kisame, que se permaneceu calado, olhando o ruivo.

- Não, não tem. – disse Kakuzu, Hidan olhou para ele, surpreso.

- Como? – perguntou Hidan.

- Eu ficaria com raiva, muita raiva, iria atrás dele sim, mas não para trazê-lo de volta. – disse Kakuzu – Mas eu sei que o Hidan nunca iria embora, então não irei considerar essa suposição. – dizendo isso deu um sorriso irônico.

- Ele te considera um tio e é assim que o trata? – perguntou Sasori, Kakuzu desfez o sorriso – Não lembram? Nada? Não sentem nada por ele?

- É apenas mais um... – começou Konan.

- Não! – exclamou Sasori, pondo as mãos na cabeça – Eu vou atrás dele, não importa o que vocês digam. Ele me ama e eu o amo, não vou deixá-lo ir desse jeito, não sem dizer a ele o que sinto, não sem dizer que o amo também.

Sasori saiu correndo da sala, Zetsu gritou seu nome e tentou ir atrás, mas ele se movia muito rápido.

- Ouviram o que eu ouvi? – perguntou Kisame – Ele disse que... Ama o Deidara?

- Sim, ele disse. – confirmou Zetsu.

- O senpai... Foi embora? – perguntou Tobi, caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando – O Deidara-senpai... Não pode ter ido.

- Vão atrás do Deidara, tragam-no de volta. – disse Konan.

- Konan, eu sou o líder. – disse Pein, ela se calou, Pein olhou os outros – Vão aos seus quartos, peguem uma foto do loiro e perguntem para cada pessoa se o viram, achem ele, não importa como.

- Hai! – dizendo isso eles correram até seus quartos.

- Tobi, você também. – disse Konan, se abaixou e passou a mão nos cabelos do mascarado.

- Hai Konan-senpai. – sussurrou ele, levantou com uma mão em baixo da máscara, limpando os olhos – Vou trazer o senpai de volta.

Em poucos segundos cada um saiu para um lado para procurar o loiro, iam trazê-lo de volta.

Sasori corria em direção a uma vila qualquer, nem se lembrava do nome, mas sabia que Deidara adorava aquele lugar. Avistou a vila - que mais parecia um pequeno povoado - entre as árvores, saiu correndo pelo lugar, procurando. Parou um homem e lhe mostrou a foto, ofegante, lhe perguntou se o vira.

- Sinto muito, mas não vi ninguém assim. – respondeu o homem.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou novamente.

O homem negou com a cabeça e voltou a caminhar, e foi assim com as próximas dez pessoas, depois com mais dez... Parecia que ele já tinha perguntado a todos, já estava perdendo as esperanças. Parou do lado de uma banca de jornal, recuperando o fôlego, olhou a jovem que estava ali.

- Com licença. – disse Sasori, se aproximou e mostrou a foto – Você viu esse garoto?

- Ah, eu vi sim. – respondeu ela – Ele estava meio triste, comprou um gibi, disse que era pra se distrair na viagem, e então saiu lendo.

- Ele disse pra onde ia? – perguntou Sasori, retomando as esperanças antes perdidas.

- Disse sim, eu perguntei. – disse a garota – Acho que foi para... Acho que ele estava indo pra Vila Oculta da Pedra.

- Pedra? Deidara baka! – exclamou Sasori, saiu correndo, mas voltou e beijou o rosto da garota – Muito, muito obrigado, quando voltar vou te recompensar. Ah, se aparecer alguém, vestido como eu, chame e diga pra ir para a Pedra, obrigado, muito obrigado.

O ruivo saiu correndo em direção a vila, sua velocidade era incrível, calculava em mente o tempo que ia levar para chegar, na velocidade que ia não muito, e na velocidade de Deidara com certeza ele ia demorar a chegar, já que não voava e nem corria, devia estar certo que ninguém ia atrás dele, já que caminhava.

Aquela vila sempre fora bastante silenciosa, não estava com fome, só queria descansar um pouco. A brisa agitava seus cabelos, uma vez por outra o tirava do rosto, a brisa era suave, devia ter um lago ali perto, sentia o cheiro, sentado em uma barraca de ramen enquanto admirava a jóia em sua mão, seu olhar perdido em lembranças.

- Devia ter deixado ele. – murmurou, girando o anel nos dedos.

O velho senhor aproximou-se do rapaz e o observou, notou que nem tocara na comida.

- Qual o problema... Jovem? – perguntou o senhor.

- Rapaz. – disse Deidara, respondendo a uma pergunta que não tinha sido feita, em condições normais ele explodiria o homem.

- Claro, rapaz. – disse o homem, se esticou um pouco e viu as malas do lado do loiro – Vai viajar? – perguntou, recebeu um aceno de cabeça como resposta – Qual o seu problema?

- É só que... Eu não queria ter que fazer isso. – respondeu Deidara, tirou uma corrente prateada do pescoço e a admirou por alguns segundos.

- Então não faça. – disse o senhor.

- Não é assim tão simples...

- Entendo. – disse o outro – Mas deveria comer.

Estava na Vila Oculta da Pedra, não gostava muito daquele lugar, mesmo sendo tranqüilo, passou a correr pelas ruas, procurando pelo parceiro, perguntando por ele. Estava ali, sabia que estava, não só porque ele não podia ter alcançado outra vila com sua velocidade, mas também porque sentia a sua presença ali, algo dizia que estava perto.

Parou, estupefato, mirando as costas de um loiro qualquer que conversava com um senhor, não era um loiro qualquer, podia não estar com o sobretudo, mas aqueles fios dourados ele conhecia muito bem. Ficou alguns segundos o olhando, sorriu, finalmente o achara.

- Deidara! – gritou Sasori, correndo até o loiro.

Deidara ergueu a cabeça, pondo o anel no dedo, era a voz do danna? Não, devia estar delirando. Virou e viu seu danna correr em sua direção, levantou para ir embora, mas já era tarde, foi abraçado por um Sasori em prantos. Surpreendeu-se com o gesto, mas logo correspondeu o carinhoso abraço, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos ruivos de seu amado. Sasori o soltou, tocou suavemente seu rosto com uma das mãos.

- Nunca mais me dê um susto desses, Deidara. – disse Sasori.

- Danna... Você não deveria...

- Cale a boca, baka. – interrompeu-o, aproximou seu rosto do dele, tocando seus lábios.

Deidara o olhava estupefato, quando abriu a boca para murmurar mais uma vez seu nome Sasori o beijou. Encararam-se em silêncio, até o ruivo abrir um sorriso.

- Danna... Você não devia ter vindo. – disse Deidara.

- Por que não? – perguntou Sasori, quando o loiro ia responder ele falou: – Minha vida não teria graça sem você, nunca te deixaria partir, nunca. Eu deveria te bater, te bater até você cair desmaiado. Que idéia foi essa? Ir embora, assim do nada, sem falar com ninguém, se contar pra mim.

- Mas é isso que você queria, não era? – perguntou Deidara, tentando se soltar das mãos do outro, mas Sasori não parecia querer soltá-lo – Me solta, danna.

- Não. – disse firmemente.

- Por que não? Você só veio por causa do seu maldito orgulho, não queria perder mais um parceiro, não é? – disse quase em um grito, tentando esconder as lágrimas, virando o rosto.

- Quem te disse isso? – perguntou Sasori, fazendo-o olhar para si – Você acha que eu choraria pelo meu orgulho, Deidara? Você não faz idéia do que eu senti quando li aquilo.

- E você não faz idéia do que eu senti escrevendo aquilo, Sasori-danna. – disse Deidara, pondo ênfase em "escrevendo" – Agora você já sabe, pode me ridicularizar na frente dos outros.

Sasori não respondeu, vendo o quão descontrolado o outro estava, chorava alto, gritava... A única coisa que fez foi o abraçar, tentando acalmar o que ele sentia, tentando acalmar o que o próprio sentia ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Deidara fechou uma das mãos em seu braço, chorando em seu peito, parou de gritar, sentindo-o acariciando seus cabelos. Sasori pôs uma das mãos dentro da capa e puxou a corrente prateada, mostrando ao parceiro, que apertou mais seu braço, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Não poderia te deixar partir sem dizer que te amo. – sussurrou-lhe Sasori – Agora você também sabe, se você ainda quiser ir eu não posso fazer nada, mas eu te amo e saiba que os outros também, só que não tanto quanto eu. Antes de decidir, vou te pedir pra ficar comigo, não me deixe Deidara, por favor.

Deidara tirou a cabeça de seu peito e encarou seu danna, tocou seu belo rosto, como resposta o beijou. É claro que ia ficar, não partiria depois de ouvir isso da boca de quem amava.

Em volta já havia várias pessoas, que tinham parado ao ouvir os gritos, e alguns que haviam saído de suas casas para ver o que acontecia. Pein e Konan pularam de um prédio e ficaram observando a cena pouco mais á frete das outras pessoas, ao lado deles logo surgiram os outros. Tobi pulou no chão e saiu correndo em direção aos dois.

- Deidara-senpai! – gritou Tobi, pulou em Deidara, que foi forçado a parar o beijo, quase caindo com o peso do outro – Senpai, não foi algo que o Tobi fez, não é? Não vai embora senpai.

- Não vou mais, Tobi. – disse Deidara, com um sorriso, sendo abraçado pelo mascarado que chorava em seu ombro.

- Não? – perguntou Tobi, soltou o loiro e o encarou – Tobi está muito feliz senpai.

- Eu também estou. – disse Deidara, olhou Sasori, que corou ao ver que todos olhavam com um sorriso.

- Quanta gente, não acha? – perguntou Sasori, se aproximou de Deidara e o abraçou por trás, riu em seu ouvido – Parece até cena de filme.

- Os senpais estão namorando. – disse Tobi, em tom insinuante.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, enquanto o mascarado saia correndo e gritando no meio da vila aquela frase.

- Vamos embora. – disse Itachi.

- Vamos pra casa, Deidara. – disse Pein, se aproximando deles.

- Com o danna eu vou pra qualquer lugar. – sussurrou, virou-se e beijou o ruivo mais uma vez.

* * *

E aí, o que acharam? °-° Desculpe se não ficou muito bom xD

Bem, reviews são bem vindas o/ Criticas são muito bem vindas \o E é de graça, olha só que maravilha °-° É isso aê, mande reviews


End file.
